onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Magma-Magma Fruit
The Magma-Magma Fruit (マグマグ実, Magu Magu Mi) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into magma at will, turning the user into a Magma Human (マグマ人間, Maguma Ningen). "Magu" is from "maguma", which is the Japanese pronunciation of the word "magma". It was eaten by Sakazuki, known as Admiral Akainu. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The main strength of this Devil Fruit is that it allows Akainu to produce magma to attack his opponents. The intense heat can vaporize an iceberg instantly and boil the seawater that the magma lands in. With this power running for a ten day battle, it was strong enough to permanently change the weather of one half of an island into a blazing inferno. Being composed of magma, anyone who tries to attack Akainu directly will have the added effect of being burned. Weapons, such as swords, were also shown to melt, after coming in contact with him. His magma ability is naturally of a higher order than Ace's pyrokinetic abilities, allowing the Admiral to overwhelm the young pirate's fire-based abilities, and neutralize his intangibility. Akainu's Devil Fruit is powerful enough to take on people like Emporio Ivankov and Jimbei with minimal effort. Weaknesses As a Logia, Akainu can let physical attacks pass through him without injury and can only be wounded with the use of Armament Haki, Sea-Prism Stone, being caught off guard (assuming he has not trained to transform by reflex) and his elemental weakness (which, if he has one, has yet to be revealed). Apparently, Akainu is aware of Haki and found some way to avoid attacks enhanced with it, as seen when Marco and Vista sliced him in the neck with Haki infused attacks, though he noted some discomfort when taking the strikes. Aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, Akainu's powers do not seem to be weak against anything specific. However, it is worth mentioning that even though Akainu's Devil Fruit was able to overpower Ace's fire based abilities, it was completely unsuccessful against Marco's Mythical Zoan phoenix Devil Fruit. However, one time, Akainu was still able to push Marco aside in order to reach Luffy with another burst of magma. Usage Akainu's signature method of offense is to transform his fist into magma and expand it with a forward motion, that Akainu can launch his magma fists, much like a rocket punch. When it comes to travel, Akainu can move at extremely high speeds by launching himself like an actual volcano blast towards his target and can even melt solid earth and rock to make tunnels to move underground. Just by forming an attack, the heat coming off of his body has been shown to melt enemy weapons around him. He has been shown to repeatedly pierce through the bodies of his adversaries with ease using his power. Along with the incredible corrosion and temperatures, the magma-based attacks also carry highly explosive properties; one attack is enough to cause an explosion capable of inflicting tremendous damage throughout the entire battlefield. This Devil Fruit also carry a concussive force as Akainu used it to clash with Whitebeard's quake-imbued fist. Attacks Below is a list of Akainu's named techniques: * Great Eruption (大噴火, Dai Funka): Akainu's signature technique, he transforms his fist into one made out of pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket (similar Luffy's Gum-Gum Giant Fist or Ace's Fire Fist). The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. * Meteor Volcano (流星火山, Ryūsei Kazan): Akainu creates a great number of magma fists that he fires into the air in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. This looks like a cross between a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. A different version of this attack is, the meteors first fly high into the sky and above the clouds, and then fall back down as though they truly descended from space, the anime also gave a firework's sound during this attack. * Hound Blaze (犬噛紅蓮, Inugami Guren): Arguably the source of Sakazuki's nickname, Akainu creates a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launches it against his opponent. Notably, Inugami (犬神, Inugami; literally meaning "dog god") is the name of a mythological Japanese creature, which resembles a dog. * Dark Hound (冥狗, Meigō): Akainu punches into his opponent's body with a molten fist in a stance similar to Great Eruption, and then detonates it, causing massive internal damage. References External Links * Magma - Wikipedia article on magma in general. * Meteor - Wikipedia article on meteors, which Akainu creates with his magma. * Inugami - Wikipedia article on the Japanese mythological dog Akainu shapes one of his attacks into. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Logia